


Rain

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, DO MIND THE SWEARING TAG, Depression, Gen, Grief, I have too many feelings about Ichigo loosing his powers, Identity Issues, Name Issues, Swearing, also this is a year old so, because accents are hard, because it's Hichigo, have more evidence to this fact, inconsistant accents, lot's of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Zangetsu -- Hollow Ichigo -- whatever his freaking name is anymore, reflects on some things while cut off from the King.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the seasonally inappropriate but themed, October advent prompt spj and I started last year in an effort to produce more fics. It clearly was only semi-successful. I hope to actually finish all of my prompts this year, though :) Prompts are the title.
> 
> This does, however, give me a bit of a buffer, which is good because I a 1) starting midterms this week, 2) volunteering at a local elementary school, 3) apparent decided to be social and join clubs, 4) am currently in a play, 5) am in Japan, and 6) have been having writers block on my major stories.
> 
> So yeah.  
> (Also to anyone I've not replied to yet -- I will try and get back to you this weekend!!!)
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach (seriously, how many fix-it's have I written for the whole "Ichigo loses his powers" plus or minus the "and everyone abandons him"?)
> 
> That all said, I hope you enjoy this, and all the rest of the snippets coming your way this month!

* * *

“Go’damn’d _ass_ ’ole lickin’ boot fuckin’ _fuckers_ ,” Shiro mutters to himself, as he slowly swims around brilliant boxes floating in the oceanic abyss, of which he was a current resident.

“Freakin’ high _horse_ ridin’, evil politic’n lon’ liv’d Hollow eatin’ _asshats_. An’ tha’ imbe _cilic_ small-mind’d aardvark’f a _King_ with the self-possession of a really god-fuckin’ slow lemmin’ tha’ is jus’ _standin’ ‘n the road_ ‘s the fuckin’ car bears down ‘n it.”

There’s not much to do, floating in the endless ocean, except complain, and curse, and contemplate.

Which is clearly what is driving ~~Shiro~~ Zangetsu even crazier than he usually is because what the hell?  Alliteration?  From a Hollow?

(And he can talk semantics when he’s actually, well, got someone to talk to besides himself and the name stealer.

…Who is technically also him and that’s still really. Fucking. Annoying.)

But, a literately-aware Hollow?  What is this soul-scape coming to?

There’s a whole lot of stuff he’s gotta go over with, with the King, and it ain’t gonna be fun.  Not. At. All. Because there are lots and lots of lies and it’s not something he really want think about because he’d only sort of managed to have any kind of non-antagonistic relationship with the stupid King because King is stupid and ~~Gochii~~ Zangetsu is a _Hollow_ and all that that entails.

It ain’t like he doesn’t have a standard to follow.

It’s not like he’d be that much better as a Shinigami – look at that red pineapple! Or captain bells…alright that’s not the best one because the King ain’t friends with him, he just tries to avoid him, but the pineapple-baboon-snake-man hybrid is his King’s _friend_ , a Shinigami-lieutenant, and therefore in a position of power and _he’s got a worse temper than ~~Shiro’s~~ Zangetsu’s_.  How is that stereotype fair?

All he’s doing is distracting himself from the torrents reshaping the surface of the omnipresent ocean, wearing down the buildings, clogging the sky and all he really needs at the moment is to be able to breach the surface separating him from King.

Then they’d be able to talk, and this rain storm could end.

Then Zangetsu could find out if the real reason King is so depressed-sad-despairing-crazy-moping-insane-angry-morose-melancholic (and _see_? I’n’t tha’ _more_ proof tha’ ‘e shouldn’t be stuck ‘ere anymore? Should act’ally be _doin’_ som’in’? _Any_ thin’, ‘sides swimmin’ – and’t’s really more like floatin’ – ‘round in the deepest bits of King’s soul?) is because he lost his powers, or because he’s lonely.

( ~~Gochii~~ ~~Shiro~~ Zangetsu knows what his answer would be, but no one asks the Hollow – because there is no one to do the asking, and besides.  Hollows are just mindless balls of hungry rage and obsession, aren’t they?).

* * *

Next one will be up in a bit since I'm already behind on my end *sigh*.

~Fins


End file.
